


Pink Tipped Points

by dreamgifter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Police Officer! Iron Bull, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgifter/pseuds/dreamgifter
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:  for some reason i thought it would be fun to wear a wireless vibrator in public, but now i’ve lost the remote (option a. i know we don’t know each other well, but please help me find it before someone else does! or b. you’ve found it and are trying to figure out what it does) -- I went with option B---"The elf didn’t get far and found the item in question.  However, there were three problems.  One, the remote was in the hands of a giant fucking qunari--he probably came to the man’s pectorals that's how tall he was.  Two, he was a police officer--why the fuck was a police officer doing in a mall anyway?  And three, which was the worst one, he was fucking hot.  Orel, with the air of no hesitation--which was a giant lie--went up to the qunari and held out his hand."





	1. Lost Item Found (Then Given Away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction decided to post it to celebrate as I'm super close to finishing it! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, point out typos, etc. Enjoy!

Orel felt the vibrator start to move inside of him, pulsating against his prostate. He stifled a moan into the crook of his elbow, disguising it as a cough so the mall goers around him wouldn’t stare. Something in his pocket must’ve turned it on. He reached inside of his jeans pocket and his stomach clenched. It wasn’t in there. Of course it wasn't. Fuck.

He turned around and looked on the ground, the thick white braid of his hair falling over his shoulder. It wasn’t there. Double fuck. Orel decided to trace his footsteps up until this point. Grinding his teeth, he stalked around the mall, trying to find the remote. It would be difficult. It was a small black thing, disguised as a keychain. All the while, it kept vibrating, flickering through the different modes as whoever had the damn thing kept messing with it. They were probably trying to figure out what the hell it did. He bit his lip hard as it hit his favorite setting, where it would pulsate with small pauses as if it was trying to let you catch your breath but immediately start again but the pulse would be stronger. It would cycle between a medium vibration, pause, then come back stronger to pause again and go back to the medium vibration. It abruptly stopped and Orel breathed a sigh of relief. Until it started up again on a different setting, his teeth (and ass) clenching.

The elf didn’t get far and found the item in question. However, there were three problems. One, the remote was in the hands of a giant fucking qunari--he probably came to the man’s pectorals that's how tall he was. Two, he was a police officer--why the fuck was a police officer doing in a mall anyway? And three, which was the worst one, he was fucking hot. Orel, with the air of no hesitation--which was a giant lie--went up to the qunari and held out his hand.

“That's mine. Thank you for finding it. I'd like it back.”

The qunari stopped fiddling with the remote and looked down at the elf in front of him. Orel fought a rising flinch at the intense expression on the qunari’s face. His one eye--the other was covered with an intricate patch--glittered strangely in the filtered sunlight that came from the skylights. Then his face broke out into a wide smile. Orel tried not to visibly deflate at the released tension.

“So this is yours huh?” The qunari shook the remote in question. “What does it go to?”

Orel nodded, and answered, his face tight--the vibrator was on his favorite setting again. “It goes...to my speaker at home. I must've left it in my pocket and it fell out.”

His smile went even wider. It looked predatory now. An eyebrow rose. “Does it now?”

At that he pressed the stop button. Orel sighed softly, the tenseness releasing from his body. Then he pressed play. Orel went stiff and bit off a keen that was building in his throat as the toy vibrated against his prostate more intensely than he thought possible. Fuck. Then it stopped again. The elf looked up with narrowed ice blue eyes at the police officer to see him staring down at him with a knowing look. That fucker knew exactly what the damn remote went to. He pressed play.

Orel quivered, knees shaking. He saw his vision go black around the edges. A shaky hand reached out to snatch the remote from the qunari’s fingers, but he moved it out of reach. That hand was captured by one of the qunari’s, dwarfed in the large palm. Orel gave up, baring his neck to the side in a show of submission and his eyes closed. If the qunari knew what it meant, he’d relent. He didn’t know what he’d do if the qunari didn’t relent.

He could hear the qunari’s breath catch. “Good, pet.”

The elf couldn’t contain the shiver as those words sunk in. The vibration stopped and Orel sagged in the qunari’s grip. He felt fingers brush his neck, then curl around his chin to tip his head up to look at the qunari. Orel opened his eyes to see the qunari’s face soft, but his eye burning.

“It’s sad I’m still on duty. The way you’re bright pink and panting...we could’ve had so much fun together.” With those words the police officer handed the elf the remote back, opening the hand in his grip, and curling his fingers around it to close it. He let the hand on Orel’s chin linger before falling away, his thumb catching on pink lips.

Orel swallowed and stepped back. “Thank you.”

He turned to leave. Orel made it a few steps before groaning and turning around, his heart pounding. He went back up to the qunari. The police officer was still staring at him, and grinned when he saw the elf turn.

“What time do you get off?”

“5:00pm. Ask for Iron Bull. I’ll be downstairs in the mall’s police office.”

Orel smiled--that was in an hour or so. “Okay, Bull. See you then.” He paused and held out his hand. “Take this to remember.”

Bull took the remote and smirked, pressing play. Orel wobbled. Glaring up at the qunari, he jabbed a finger into his chest. It was like trying to poke a brick wall.

“Stop.” Orel gritted out. “At least wait til I'm away from you.”

Bull laughed, and several people turned to look at where the sound was coming from. He made sure to lower his voice as he spoke, “Then I wouldn't be able to see you blush so prettily and speaking of looking…” glancing downward, added, “I wouldn't be able to see your reactions.”

He continued, “Oh and don’t even think about going somewhere to take care of your problem. I’ll know.” Bull paused, then leaned down and purred into his ear, “That’s an order, pet.”

Orel felt himself flush even redder, his tattooed cheeks radiating heat. But his pulse was steady. Turning his back to Bull, he walked away. The vibrator stopped as his strides carried him to his favorite athletic store. Maybe he'd buy some new rock climbing gear? Too bad the mall didn't carry garden supplies.

The vibrator didn't turn on once.


	2. At Home

Well, at least not until around 5:00pm. To be precise, 4:55pm.

Orel was already downstairs by the office sitting on a bench waiting for Bull to get off work. The vibrator in his ass started going, cycling slowly through the different settings. He gasped at the sensations. He twitched, arching a bit as it came to a particularly fun setting where it would pulsate rapidly, almost like an alarm going off. A bag containing some climbing shoes thumped to the floor in front of him. Orel couldn’t be bothered to pick it up as the vibrator hit his favorite setting. He palmed the raging erection that was straining the denim of his jeans, but immediately dropped his hand like it was on fire. What if he was watching? It lingered on the setting for a few moments before going to the next one. But it didn’t go to the next one after that like he thought it would. It cycled back to his favorite and Orel shot off the bench with a moan, bending over to pick up the shoes, hoping it would help. Not the best decision. It just shifted the vibrator deeper, pressing against his prostate harder. The elf practically fell to his knees, hands against the floor to hold him up. He knew his braid was touching the linoleum but he couldn’t be bothered to try and move it.

Someone clicked their tongue. On instinct, Orel bared his neck again, eyes shutting. A large hand came under his chin once more, gently pulling his face up. With that hand on him, he could almost forget about the vibrator still going deep inside of him.

“You look good on your knees, but, you know, you never did give me your name.”

Orel opened his eyes to the qunari police officer staring down at him. It looked like Bull had changed his top, or at least taken off the navy blue button up, and was wearing a plain white t-shirt now; it looked good, the qunari’s muscles straining the fabric. It was a long way up and he has an excellent view of Bull’s navy blue crotch but…they were in a public place. That didn't mean he couldn't play dirty. He placed his hand over Bull’s on his throat to keep it there and pushed himself up, maybe accidentally dragging his free hand over the crotch in question. Nails scraped against a sizable hard on.

He heard Bull groan softly then chuckle deep in his chest. Bull’s fingers tightened fractionally and Orel licked his lips. 

“My name is Orel.”

“Well, pet, where to? My place or yours?”

Orel thought for a moment. Gut instinct told him his place. Sera would probably be out partying. It was a Friday night.

“Mine.”

“Did you drive here? Or walk?”

Orel smiled. “How'd you guess? I walked. It's about a good 20 minute walk though.”

“You have that look. But a better question is, however did you walk all the way here with this--” Bull turned the vibrator off finally, “in your ass?”

The elf’s smile widened, “Very carefully. I put it in when I got here actually.”

Bull groaned at that, dragging a hand across his face. “Fuck, just imaging you doing that in the bathroom here.”

Orel laughed, the clear bell like tones echoing through the lofty hallway. Bull’s fingers dragged across Orel’s lips--the elf stopped laughing, a lump in his throat now--and he dropped his hand. The qunari bent over and grabbed the bag off the ground.

“Come on, let's go. I'll drive you there. Just give me directions.”

The elf nodded and Bull led the way to his vehicle. Which happened to be a huge black truck. Orel would’ve thought he was compensating for something, but he really wasn’t, if the brief brush of his hand was anything to go by. Bull helped the smaller elf into the vehicle then let himself in and, as he turned the key, the truck started with a low growl.

Orel’s stomach sank a little as he realized what he was doing, but he wasn’t about to back out now. He was intrigued. And he really did like Bull. He just wasn’t sure if he’d do this again. One night stands weren’t really his speed. Bull must’ve sensed his hesitation.

“You don’t have to do this. I had fun regardless. We don’t need to continue if this makes you uncomfortable. You can say no at anytime. We can pull up into your driveway and if you decide right there, you don’t want this, I will drive away, no hard feelings.”

Orel looked over and smiled, relaxing the hands he realized he had balled into fists. “I’m sure. If I don’t want this, I will let you know.”

Bull nodded and asked, “Where to then?”

The elf gave him the directions and they arrived in under five minutes. Orel wasn’t exactly keeping track. His hands had been twisting in his lap and he was staring outside the window, eyes unfocused as he let his mind wander then go blank. It took him a few seconds to realize that they had arrived. But Bull hadn’t said anything. Orel glanced over, his eyebrows drawn.

Bull was staring at Orel. His face was serious, no hint of any emotion on it, not even a smirk which he was so fond of giving. Orel’s hands stilled and reached out to brush Bull’s hand on the gear shift--of course his car was a manual. The qunari’s face softened into a fond look, eye going soft and lips tilting up.

“You ready?”

Orel nodded and pulled away, but Bull held fast. He threaded his fingers through the elf’s smaller ones and brought it up to his lips, a soft petal sensation brushing over the knuckles, before letting Orel go. The elf smiled, more so to himself than anything, as he climbed down out of the truck.

Inside of Orel’s apartment, Orel placed his keys onto the hook near the door and walked deeper into the living room. He put his purchases onto the couch, turning back to Bull.

“Welcome to my home. It isn’t anything special, really. I have a roommate, but she’s out at the moment. Did you, um, want anything?”

Bull chuckled. “Besides you? No, I'm good.”

Orel's mouth went dry and he almost tripped as he walked towards the kitchen. “Well, I'm going to get some water. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

The elf moved into the eat-in kitchen, ignoring how fast his heart had picked up. He really shouldn't be this nervous. Fumbling for a glass among the mix matched ones there, Orel breathed in slowly, trying to calm his nerves. Nimble fingers managed to snag a small plastic one without dropping it and he filled it up from water from the tap. He just chugged it over the sink, going to place it into the dish rack before he felt a presence loom over him. Fuck.

Orel turned back around and Bull was standing there, his arms cross, eyebrow raised. He felt his pulse skyrocket.

“You okay? I'll say it again, anything you want goes. You want me to leave and it stops right here, I am gone. It's not a problem.”

Tears pricked his blue eyes and Orel ground his palms into the soft sockets. He felt large hands gently circle his wrists and pull. The elf huffed out a breath and didn't look at Bull. He couldn't. He'd start full blown crying.

He tried to explain. “Bull, I want to do this. I just don't know if I can.” Sneaking quick glances at Bull, he could see the blank expression and Orel made a noise of frustration, placing one of the hands circling his onto his throat. “Feel my pulse? I-I get really nervous about these kinds of things. And fuck if I don't want you too but...but I just don't know.” His voice sounded so whiney to himself, he cringed a little.

Bull’s fingers stroked at his pulse point for a few seconds before wrapping around to the back of his neck, resting the weight of his hand there. The sensation relaxed Orel enough to be able to look at the qunari fully. He wasn't look at Orel with pity or anything but an almost fondness, or sense of wonder.

“You're so brave, pet, to even agree to this. How about go to the bedroom and I watch you just play with yourself for a bit? Using the vibrator if you want. Or whatever you have. Does that sound like too much for you?

Or we can stay here just like this for a bit? Or just stop here, too. That is always an option.”

Orel gave a watery smile. Then he saw an opportunity to push himself outside his comfort zone, and maybe it could lead to the bedroom. The elf stepped closer to Bull, leaning up on the tips of his toes, straining. Normally he'd ask before kissing but...he didn't think Bull would mind. Orel’s lips brushed against the qunari’s and a shot of heat rose in him. Bull didn't move other than to lean down--he knew what Orel was doing--but that was okay with Orel. He placed a hand on Bull’s chest, fingers clenching into the fabric. His lips tentatively sucked on the qunari’s lower lip. Only then did Bull move.

It was like he was consuming him. Like he was the last few drops of water and he hadn't tasted water in days. Bull’s hand around Orel’s neck tightened as the qunari kissed back, his lips parting. Orel moaned as he swirled his tongue on the roof of his mouth. The elf felt Bull’s lips widened into a smile and he had to smile in return. The elf slipped his tongue inside of Bull’s mouth, his sliding against Bull’s. The kiss deepened further as Bull pulled Orel tight against him, a hand resting on the smaller man’s waist.

As they pulled back to breath, Orel ducked his head, dropping from his tip-toes, and shoved his face into the crook of Bull’s arm. He panted, hot puffs of air into the qunari’s armpit. He inhaled the musky scent of sweat, but didn’t mind. It was almost arousing. Bull’s hand on the back of his neck travelled up to pet at his hair. Orel could feel the man’s heartbeat against his cheek and he smiled. It was almost as fast as his.

“How would you feel if I shoved my leg between yours and had you rub yourself off on my thigh?”

Orel tipped his head up at the suggestion, his smile not faltering, as he quipped back, “Only if we were naked.”

Iron Bull groaned, his fingers digging into the braid to reach Orel’s scalp. He massaged gently as he talked. “Don’t tease me like this, little elf. I want to do so many things to you.”

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, then. And we’ll see what happens. I want to get this vibrator out of me.”

Orel pulled away from Bull’s grasp and grabbed his hand, tugging him to his bedroom up the stairs. He was filled with a nervous energy. He wanted Bull so much that much was tangible. Orel just wasn’t sure how much he was ready to give. A bead of sweat dripped between his shoulder blades. This was going to be a one time thing right? How much was he willing to give?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why the rating is Explicit. If you are uncomfortable with sex scenes, I would not read this chapter.

Once in the bedroom, Orel motioned to the chair at his desk. “Please sit there. Um...I’ll let you know if I want you to…do things with me.”

Bull sat in the chair without protesting, giving Orel a wide smile. He opened the curtains a little to bring in the late afternoon sun, but also turned on one of the bedside lights. Orel took his hair down from the braid, fingers running through the tangles roughly, wincing a little as he felt the knots part. He couldn’t put it off any longer though. Bull’s eye shone as Orel started undressing. The elf was self-conscious, but not because of his body. Not exactly. He started with the bottom half, avoiding his long sleeve shirt. Stripping off his shoes and pants went fast. He grimaced at the wet patch in the front of his underwear, but yanked them off. He hadn't orgasmed but was close. His dick was a bright ruby pink, curling towards his clothed abdomen. With a sigh, he pulled his shirt off. He knew Bull could see the thick scars on his arm, but it was a part of him and he couldn’t change that. Orel ran a hand down his left arm--where the scars were--and shrugged.

“I-I used to self harm in high school. But I’ve been clean for 5 years now.”

Iron Bull didn’t blink. So Orel continued, feeling the need to explain himself to the qunari, though he couldn't figure out exactly why. “I had severe depression and was struggling with my sexuality and gender. It was...a dark time. But college helped me a lot. I still have anxiety though and go through bouts of depression.”

Bull held out a hand to the elf and he came forward, his feet dragging a little. But Orel went. The qunari took his left arm into his hand and turned it to where the scars were visible, tracing them with thick fingers. Orel trembled as he then placed his lips on them. The soft kisses didn't feel like much, but they meant the world. Orel placed a hand on Bull’s face, cupping the qunari’s cheek and felt the rub of beard stubble. Bull looked up, eyebrows raised and face open.

“Thank you,” Orel said, his voice hoarse. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Bull’s, lips closing around Bull’s bottom one all too brief before pulling away.

Orel left Bull’s side, his arm falling limp to his side. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, along with the largest dildo he had. It wasn't too big, maybe 7 inches but it was thick and a beautiful pale pink. He had never been able to take it all, but that was the plan when he wore the vibrator to the mall. Orel wasn't about to tell Bull that though. Had he looked at Bull, Orel would've seen Bull grin at the size, amused by something. He had experimented in college too but nothing concrete or pleasurable. There was only one guy he had sex with, but it could've gone better; he hadn't even came and the guy couldn't even put it in properly.

He finally sat on his bed, hands clenched around the bottle of lube and dildo. Orel breathed in and out, counting to seven to calm himself. Nervous energy jittered in his stomach but he wanted to do this. The vibrator was still deep in his ass. He didn't know where the remote went. Perhaps Bull still had it. It didn’t matter though; he was going to remove it anyway.

Orel laid back on the pillows, careful not to jar the end of the plug in his ass, placing the dildo and lube within reach on his right side. He hiked his legs up, spreading them, knees relaxed against his chest. His skin flushed a bright pink, trailing down his chest. Embarrassment, or more like self-consciousness, rose within him, but he shoved it down. There was no time for shyness now. Fingers tapped a rhythm against his left arm, before trailing down. With a gentle touch, Orel traced the swollen hole stretched around the intrusive plug. He moaned at the sensation. He bit the bullet and pulled it out as slow as he could manage. The elf planted his feet on the mattress, his hips arching at the excruciating drag of it. A low, long keen filled the air. Orel couldn’t bother to muffle it. After placing the black anal plug next to his hip, he couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of his asshole clenching around nothing, trying to grasp something that wasn’t there anymore.

He knew he’d have to stretch himself a bit more before even considering taking the dildo. And he made quick work of it, one leg pulled to his chest, sinking three lubed fingers into himself. Orel plowed those in and out, careful not to press against his prostate. He wanted to edge a bit longer. Eventually, he got on his knees, sliding in all four fingers, opening and closing them, trying to stretch himself a bit more. His mouth was agape, he knew, and maybe that was the cool slide of saliva dripping down his chin, but he couldn’t care less. Orel didn’t dare to look at Bull and see how he was taking this.

Orel thought he was ready. He wiped his hand on the blankets next to the vibrator and grabbed the dildo. Fuck it was huge. He bought it as a gag gift for himself but lately he had thought more and more about trying to take it all. As of the last time he tried, he was only able to take in the head. Orel hadn’t dared to try it again without stretching himself more--he thought that that was the problem the last time. But he was fully stretched as much as he could this time. He lubed the pink dildo up, stroking it with long elf fingers. If he heard a soft groan, Orel didn’t mention anything though a small grin spread across his lips.

The elf sank onto the pink shaft, the color matching the shade of his asshole. Surprised at how quickly he was taking it in--he must’ve stretched himself good, Orel looked over at Bull. Their eyes lock and Orel’s breath caught in his throat. Bull’s eye was glittering with something, but he hadn’t move that much from the beginning when Orel had told him to sit. His legs were spread, a sizable bulge in his pants. But other than that, he didn’t show any sign that Orel was affecting him. He couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing, but put it out of his mind. However, as Orel started moving, the dildo sliding in and out of him, he saw Bull shift in the wooden chair, the legs creaking in protest at the heavy weight.

Orel grinned a little then moaned as the blunt head slid across his prostate. His mouth only slightly parted now, the elf picked up speed a little, going a bit faster. He felt his stomach clench and quickly grabbed at his leaking dick, squeezing the base. He wasn’t coming unless Bull was inside him, he decided then and there. He would wait. The elf continued to moan softly, his head tilted to the side to stare at Bull. The qunari was growing more and more antsy, shifting, but never moving to touch himself or even bounce a leg. At a particular deep thrust, Orel arched, back bowed, teeth biting deep into his lip.

“B-Bull, come over here. I want...I want you to fuck me.”

Without a word, Bull got up, taking his clothes off and folding them, placing them in the chair. Orel stopped moving to watch the qunari, his stomach clenching for another reason. Iron Bull was stunning to look at. If someone were to glance at him, they might think he was really chubby--they would have another thing coming. The man’s muscles weren’t visible, but rippled beneath the surface. The gray skin was littered with scars, but it only added to his appearance. However, his brain went blank as he stared at the apex between the qunari’s thighs. His penis was definitely bigger than the dildo shoved in his ass. A gorgeous uncut head, pink tip peeping out. Fully erect, it was perhaps 9 inches.

Orel keened loud in the hushed room as his muscles contracted around the thick dildo. He was so close, just the full sensation and looking at Bull was pushing him close.

“Please,” he whined, “You could breathe on my dick and I’d fucking orgasm. I've-I’ve…” Orel stuttered a bit, his voice trailing off as he tried to gain composure. “I've been edging all day. I want to fucking cum already.”

Bull’s lips quirked, an eyebrow raising. “How fast are elven refractory periods?”

“I don't know? Fast? From what I've heard at school. I never tested it. I got myself to four orgasms one night. If that matters.” Orel panted, his huffs ragged.

“Only four?” Bull’s smirk spreading into a smile. “Cum for me, pet.”

Orel’s fist tightened around the base of his dick, the head purpling. His hips canted upwards at the command yet he didn't release his hand. Bull stood at the end of the bed, right in front of Orel. The elf started when Bull climbed onto the bed, the mattress dipping, and he slid forward a bit. The dildo caught on the blankets, getting shoved deeper than it had before. His hips shot up even more, back bowed. His hips stuttered downwards as Bull’s hands wrapped around his hipbones, pressing him into the fabric. Orel watched as the qunari leaned down, his breath huffing across Orel’s hand and dick. His lips mouthed across Orel’s fingers encircling the member.

He whispered against Orel’s fingers, “Cum, pet.”

The elf shuddered, releasing his hand from his penis. Iron Bull grabbed the hand and squeezed. With a soundless scream, Orel came. Bull let his hips arch once more, back bowed. Streaks of semen spilled out, shooting across a pale and panting chest. A few drops landed across Orel’s collarbone and Bull hummed appreciatively at the sight of the debauched elf.

Orel closed his eyes, throwing an arm over his face, his chest heaving. “Fuck! Bull. That was...that was the hardest I’ve came in a while.”

Bull rumbled, “Glad to be of service.”

Orel’s arm shot to the side as fast as he could manage as he felt a tongue lick a stripe across his stomach, travelling upwards. He looked down, silver blue eyes wide, as he watched Bull lap up his cum from his skin. Orel squeaked when he got to his collarbone. It was sensitive. The hot tongue did nothing to help that fact. He tried to squirm away, but a solid hand pressed him down into the mattress. As blunt teeth bit into the thin skin over his bone, Orel’s protests melted into small moans.

“Please, don’t stop.”

“I don’t intend to, unless it's to kiss you.” Bull murmured against the milky skin.

“Oh, oh, kiss me.”

Bull leaned up further, his mouth closing over Orel’s. The small elf moaned as much as from the kiss as from the brush of Bull’s erection against his stomach. His hips rose, rubbing against the length. He was distracted by a sharp nip to his lips.

“No, not yet.”

Orel smiled against the qunari’s lips and Bull took that as invitation to use his tongue. The elf let a small groan out as he tasted himself on the qunari’s quick tongue. The tongue slid against his own before leaving. Orel chased it into Bull’s mouth. Their breaths grew ragged and they parted, Bull’s forehead leaning down against Orel’s.

“How do you want to do this, little one? I can fuck you just like this, face to face, or from behind. You could sit on my lap. However you want me.

“Also, do you want to use protection? I can tell you I’m clean. I was tested last month and haven’t had unprotected sex since.”

Orel’s face heated at the different images that flitted through his mind. They all sounded appealing. But one called out to him more.

“Um...face to face please. I want to see you. And um, unprotected sex is fine. I’m clean.” He neglected to mention that this was his first time at penetrative sex with another partner.

Bull smiled, leaning down to brush small kisses against his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. “Very well. But first, rules.”

He leaned up, now kneeling in between Orel’s spread thighs. Orel had to focus to hear what Bull was saying, as he took in the qunari’s massive penis again. It had a bead of precum pearled at its tip--it looked like it would spill over at any moment.

“Like I said many times before, I will leave if you want me to. Say the word ‘katoh’ and everything will stop. If it's too much for you, say it. If I hurt you, say it. I will check in on you periodically while we’re doing this, alright? I want you to be safe.”

Orel heard the words though. His eyes burned, his breath caught in his throat. Why was he getting emotional? Anyone with common decency would say and do the same thing that Bull was doing. But he had never gotten that before. Nodding, he held his arms out, going on a whim.

The qunari knew what he wanted. He pulled the small elf into his arms, the long white legs curling around his waist, arms clinging, and fingers digging into his powerful back. Orel shuddered against Bull’s chest, a few tears spilling over. If Orel let out a few sobs, that was between Orel and Bull.

The hug dissolved into the elf grinding down into Bull’s lap, his teeth worrying a nipple in front of him. A light slap to his ass made Orel start, but a glance at the qunari showed him to be smiling. Bull grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount over a finger. Before slipping between Orel’s pale shaky thighs, he checked in with the elf.

“I'm going to stretch you a bit more, okay?”

Orel nodded, moving to the other nipple. However, his head tipped back, resting his weight on the arm Bull had curled around him, as a thick finger slid in. It thrust in and out a few times before another was added. This burned slightly but felt like a deeper stretch. Before long, Orel thrust down to meet Bull’s lazy push of fingers. He was getting close again, the sensation of Bull’s fingers winding him up.

“You look so good, pet, with my fingers working in and out of you. And look at you. So wanton. You're so hard again. Let me give you something better.” Bull rambled a bit as he pushed the fingers in and out of Orel's pink stretched hole.

Orel’s eyes locked with Bull’s as he pulled away. His stomach flipped as the qunari grabbed the lube and coated his penis. It was still massive and hard, the tip dripping more precum down the length. Bull gently pushed Orel to lay down, sliding a pillow under his hips. His legs were pulled up, spread, his toes pointed. Bull gave Orel’s erect dick a swift stroke, smiling as Orel jerked at the unexpected contact. Grabbing those same narrow hips in an iron grip, he lined himself up to Orel’s dark pink hole. With a small groan, Orel grabbed at Bull’s arms as he sank inch by slow inch into Orel’s body.

It was excruciating. The burn alone was intense. No amount of stretching could've prepared him for this. It was almost too much. Too much, too much, too much. But Bull bottomed out, his pelvis hitting his own. Orel gasped at the sensation. He didn’t know he could be this full. 

“How are you doing?” Bull said, a hand pushing hair back from Orel’s sweaty face.

Orel gave a soft smile, “I'm doing great. You're so big, Bull! I wasn't ready.”

Bull laughed, the sound booming in the quiet room. “On the contrary, you took all of me. Definitely ready.”

He leaned down and gave Orel a quick kiss to the forehead. Then Bull started to move. With a smooth but steady stroke, Bull pulled out then pushed back in. That alone was enough to send Orel over the edge again. He came this time with a shriek, unprepared for the intensity of the orgasm. But Bull doesn’t let up. His thrusts become harder and faster, not letting Orel so much as catch his breath. Leaned over Orel like a man possessed, Bull’s massive form curled around Orel’s own--not that he minded, it felt right, made him feel safe. Nothing could harm him while he was here.

Bull’s fingers dug into Orel’s hips like brands. He could feel them bruising underneath the strong fingertips. In return, he clawed at Bull’s back. He knew there would be scratches, but Bull didn’t seem to mind.

Bull’s gruff voice was hushed in the intense moment, “Is...is this okay? Am I...too rough?”

Orel huffed a laugh, squeezing around Bull’s erection on a particular hard thrust. Bull groaned, then said, “I take that as a no.”

Orel smiled wide and reached up to grab Bull’s horns. He pulled his face close, breathing in the same air Bull exhaled. The sensation was toxic. The elf wasn’t sure who moved first, but they were kissing hungrily, greedy to be even closer than they were. Their teeth clacked against each other’s, lips were bit and pulled roughly, spit dribbling down their chins. Bull pulled away with a small gasp to trail sharp bites down Orel’s neck--small pink marks formed as he continued. The qunari sucked a trio of bruises on Orel’s milk white collarbone; the small elf went wild in his iron grasp, bucking against Bull’s mouth, loud gasps spilling from his red roughed lips.

“Is this alright?”

“Fuck, yes,” Orel hissed.

Bull moved to the apex between Orel’s neck and shoulder, nipping at the juncture, tongue swirling away the small hurts. Without warning, he bit down hard. Orel could feel his blunt teeth split the skin. And he was coming with a muffled scream, biting down on his fist and clenching hard down around Bull’s massive erection. He felt Bull shudder and follow him, hot spurts filling him. Bull’s thrusts became more and more erratic as he moved through his orgasm, not letting up in the slightest. But Orel was gone, sinking into blackness.

Before going under, he swore he heard a soft, “Damn, we only got you to three. I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Orel woke up to the gentle pull of a damp cloth against his skin and a hand carding through his platinum hair. He smiled, a slow and gentle pull of his lips, and opened his eyes. Bull was next to the bed, a small blue washcloth in hand. The qunari moved from his hair to stroke his cheek.

“Hey, there. I thought I lost you.”

Orel smiled. “No. That was just the best orgasm I've ever had. I thought the previous two were up there, but this one...this one is it.” He stretched a little then stopped, a deep throb sounding through his body. “Perhaps not a good idea to stretch. I think I'll go back to sleep. Probably for the night…” Orel trailed off, unsure. He picked at the blankets, refusing to meet the qunari's eye. This is why one night stands weren't his speed. Saying goodbye was a bitch. How do you just say thank you for the best fuck of my life, then they leave?

Bull placed the washcloth to the side, and grabbed Orel’s chin with his hand. He cupped the elf’s face, pulling it up to face him. Orel went without struggling.

“Good, pet. Thank you for looking at me. You did such a good job. It was a very good time for me, understand?”

Orel nodded in the qunari’s grip, not daring to blink. Tears were in his eyes again. Bull brushed one away as it slipped down his cheek without a word. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead then lips.

“Go to sleep, little one. I'll be here.”

Orel turned over, careful to not move too much, facing the window. He jumped a bit as the bed dipped, Iron Bull climbing in after him. His eyes opened a crack to see Bull in front of him, then shut them as a sense of peace washed over him. He was safe here. Bull, with gentle hands, pulled Orel over to him, placing a soft kiss against his temple. With a sigh, Orel fell back asleep, Bull’s arm cradling him to his chest.


	4. In the Morning

Orel woke up to the morning sunlight shining on his face. He glanced around and didn’t see Bull anywhere. Although he told himself he wouldn’t, he felt his heart sink, dread spreading through his body. Fuck this anxiety. Orel grabbed at his shoulders, hugging himself and curled into a ball, ignoring the tears that pricked his eyes and the throbbing throughout his body. How could he have been so stupid? Like the qunari would stay. He could fucking get anyone, be with anyone he wanted. Fuck anyone. He wasn’t special. He was a fucking needy mess.

The elf shot up at a sound at the door, his hair in his vision. Shoving the tangled white strands away, he saw Bull entering with a large plate of food and a cup. He was only clad in his boxers. If Orel had looked around the room, he would’ve noticed the qunari’s clothes still folded in the chair, shoes tucked underneath. The tears that were brimming in his silver eyes, spilled over, and he dashed them away with a hand before Bull could see. But he couldn’t get anything past Bull’s quick eye.

“Little one, I didn’t leave. I told you I'd be here. It’s morning, but I got you food so you can get your energy back. I don’t plan on letting you leave this bedroom anytime soon.” He paused, then continued. “Unless you would like me to lea--”

Orel cut him off, “No!” He cast his eyes downward to the hand clenched in the blankets before peering back up. “No. Please stay. I’d...I’d like that.” Then a bit softer, “For however long you want.” The “me” went unspoken but it reverberated between them.

Bull smiled wide, coming over to Orel’s side, and sat on the edge of the bed, food in hand. Before he could offer Orel the food, the door slammed open and a small female elf stood there, her blond hair awry. Orel’s eyes widened and he tried to pull the covers over his naked and bruised body before she noticed him, but was too slow.

“Oh hey! Boy, you got fucked up! Don’t tell me you let someone do that your first time? I didn’t know you were into that shite.” Sera continued to rambled, not realizing that Bull was perched next to her roommate. “Did you have fun? I can’t wait to tell you about my ni--”

Bull rose up to his full height and Sera stopped dead. “Oh shite, I didn’t see you there. Fuck you’re huge.” She glanced over at Orel then back, her eyes narrowing, “Andraste’s tits, how did that even work? Never mind, I don’t want to know. You know what, you should introduce me to any qunari ladies you know, yeah? Cause, you know, woof.”

The qunari walked over to the door and motioned to it. “I mean this with the utmost politeness, but get the fuck out. Knock next time. We’re not done.”

Sera smirked at Orel, giving a little wave, before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Bull turned to Orel, an eyebrow raised as he walked back towards the bed. “I was your first? And you let me...let me do that?”

Orel shot out of the blankets, back ramrod straight, his eyes sparking and voice shaking with fury. “I’d do it again! I’d take anything you’d offer me. Any--Anything!” Rubbing a hand down his face, Orel leaned back against the headboard. He drew his knees to his chest and curled around those, saying in a softer voice, “Last night meant the world to me. Don’t deny me that.”

The elf shivered and drew the blanket around him, ignoring the pounding of his heart. Fuck, it would not do to have a panic attack right now of all times. No, no, nononono. He closed his eyes, dreading the flipping of his stomach and uptick in his pulse. Orel tried to rock a little but it did nothing to sooth his rising panic. A small sob escaped his lips. His right hand clamped down hard on his left arm, nails digging in. The bright burst of pain helped calm him but guilt washed through him and he dropped his hand like it was on fire.

“May I touch you?” A soft voice came from his side.

Orel nodded. He couldn't force the words out. But Bull must've gotten the message, because the bed dipped beside him. A large hand traced the scars on his left arm, focusing on the crescent shaped dents filling with blood. He felt arms come around him and scoop him up onto a warm lap, blankets and all. The heat that emanated from Bull’s nearly naked form made him snuggle deeper into the embrace. Orel continued to ride the panic attack, trying to focus on Bull’s massive form cocooning him and not the mounting terror inside.

“Hey, hey, I'm here. I've got you. Can you follow my breaths? Breathe with me.”

Orel tried to focus on Bull’s breathing, deep inhale and exhale. Taking a few tries to follow along, he got there, also listening to the strong beat of the qunari’s heart. It took him several minutes to come down, still shaky and now immensely tired. And he managed to do so without disassociating.

Bull’s voice was soft in his ear, “Hey, I've got you. Do you need anything?”

Orel nodded.

“Thirsty?” Another nod. “Hungry?” A hesitant shake that turned into a nod. “Tired?” A small nod. Bull paused then continued, “Want me to stay?” It was Orel’s turn to pause.

Looking up at Bull’s face, he croaked, “Yes.”

Bull gave a small smile then placed the elf back on the bed. “I'm going to grab the food and water I brought. It's right over there.”

Orel followed Bull’s motion as he went to his desk. He must've placed it there before he went over to Sera. The qunari came back, plate and cup in hand, and sat on the edge of the bed. He handed the cup to Orel, who took it and sipped a few grateful swallows. The plate was placed in front of him. Orel looked at it and made a small face.

“What's wrong?”

Orel huffed a laugh and pointed to the food on the plate, “I don't eat meat. You grabbed Sera’s sandwich stuff. You can eat it if you want. She won't care.” He smiled. “The rest is good.”

On the plate was a ham and cheese sandwich, fresh mixed berries (strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries), granola, and toast with peanut butter.

It was Bull’s turn to laugh. “That was actually for me anyway. But I’m glad I know now.”

With that, they ate their food. Orel ate the granola and toast first, leaving the berries for last. Bull stole a few berries, which Orel tried to steal back, but failed. The elf’s eyes focused on Bull’s lips, stained by the ripe strawberries. He ripped his eyes away, his cheeks heating.

“Ask me and I’ll kiss you.”

Orel looked back at the qunari, his tattooed cheeks a pale pink. “Kiss me, please?”

Bull’s face softened, “With pleasure. You don't mind after I ate?”

Orel shook his head and gave a small laugh. “As long as you just didn't eat your sandwich. But you ate strawberries and I want to taste them.”

Bull surged forward and captured Orel’s lips in his own, his hands cupping the elf’s face. Orel moaned at the tangy sweet of the berries on the qunari’s lips. His hands came up to curl around Bull’s neck. The kiss was a slow languid exploration of each other, not the desperate hungry grasping of the previous night. Before it could get any deeper, a noise interrupted them.

“Shit,” Bull hissed as he pulled away. He rubbed a hand down his face. “That's my pager. I have to go into work.”

“Ah...I understand.”

Bull got off the bed and started getting dressed. Orel didn't want to move--he stared at the wall, ignoring Bull and zoning out. He just wanted Bull to leave so he can chase the memory of him in his sleep. He didn't think he was going to leave his house for the rest of the weekend. Feeling his stomach start to free fall again, Orel clenched his hands together, fingers twisting.

Orel looked up when a large hand grabbed his own, squeezing--he felt paper crumple against his skin. Another hand settled underneath his chin and Bull leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was just a brush of lips against lips, but it quieted the rising terror within Orel.

With his forehead pressed against Orel’s, Bull pressed the piece of paper into his hands. “Call me later so we can go on a proper date. I’ll think of a place while I’m at work.”

Orel’s entire face brightened and he smiled wide, eyes crinkling. He was going to be just fine. The elf practically smashed his lips against Bull’s, kissing him with desperation. Bull chuckled and went along with it, eventually taking control of the kiss, his hand tightening under Orel’s chin.

“I’ll see you later then.” Orel gasped as they leaned back to take in air.

Bull smiled. “Yes you will, my little elf.”

Orel waved as Bull pulled away and left the room. Contentment stirred within his belly and, with a squeal, he flopped down onto the bed. He was going to be alright. Orel sighed as he saw Sera inch into the room out the corner of his eye. This was going to be a story.

“So tell me about it, yeah? So I can tell you about my night. Is he coming back? Are you alright? Do I need to go kick his ass?” Her rapid fire questions made him grin. He knew she was concerned but didn’t want to outright say it.

Orel sat up, still grinning and patting the bed beside him, forgetting he was naked under the blankets, but knowing Sera wouldn’t care. “Well…It started when I went to the mall...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I may consider writing a sequel with the date scene, but I feel comfortable with what's here right now. I will be going back through the previous chapters and cleaning some things up I noticed, but there won't be anything majorly changed. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
